


Charlie ficlet

by celli



Series: Charlie [1]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-07
Updated: 2003-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, the sound of an old man being humored in the morning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie ficlet

"Nobody rides the Staten Island ferry anymore," Dan said. "It's an offense to the historic sensibilities of this city. Everyone should ride it."

Charlie rolled his eyes and grinned at the same time, which was teen-code for _You're funny, but it's uncool to say so._ "Whatever you say, Uncle Dan."

"Ah, the sound of an old man being humored in the morning."

"You're not old."

"Thank you."

"Well, you are, but Dad's older."

Dan burst into laughter. "Watch it, buddy, or you'll be swimming home."

"Be careful. You wouldn't want to fracture something trying to catch me."

Dan rolled _his_ eyes.

Charlie turned to face the rail, and the two of them looked out over the Hudson.

"Excited about college?" Dan asked finally.

"I guess. I don't know. California's a long way from here."

"But it's only an email away. And I know for a fact your dad's getting you a cell phone."

"Will it come complete with a lecture on not driving with it, do you think?"

"Just remind him that he doesn't have a car. He won't stop lecturing, but his face will turn red. It'll be fun."

"Got it."

There was another long pause. Dan looked at the boy--the young man--next to him. "I'm really going to miss you, Charlie," he said.

"I'll miss you too, Uncle Dan." Charlie looked down at his hands on the rail. "Hey, there's...um."

"What?"

"You know the best thing about having divorced parents?"

Dan blinked. "Huh?"

Charlie grinned down at the railing. "You never have to imagine them having sex."

"I bet," Dan choked out. That was a non sequitur to end all non sequiturs.

"And you know the best thing about being eighteen?"

"Selective Service registration?"

"Knowing that my dad doesn't have to worry about custody battles anymore."

Dan's brain simply stopped working. He stared over at Charlie, who finally looked up.

"I think you and Dad should come visit me after I get settled in," he said.

"I...I..."

"Just think about it." Charlie smiled. "Want some peanuts? I left a bag in my jacket."

"That's be great."

"I'll be right back. Hey, Dad," he said to Casey as he jogged away.

Casey leaned against the railing Charlie had abandoned. "Hey. You guys get bored without me?"

"Oh, not at all." Dan's brain was still processing. He had a feeling Charlie had broken it.

"Danny? You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He could feel the grin forming on his face. "You know, Casey, I really like your kid."

"Well, that's good," Casey said, with a slightly confused look on his face. "'Cause I think we're stuck with him."

Dan just laughed and put one hand over Casey's, not letting Casey pull away. "I _really_ like your kid."


End file.
